


The Friendliest Lion

by Mists



Series: Rivals to Friends [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Can also be seen as pre-slash, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Insecurity, Langst, Prequel, Prequel to "The Truth Shall Set You Free", Quintessence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mists/pseuds/Mists
Summary: One-shot prequel to "The Truth Shall Set You Free." Set during the lion swap while Shiro is still missing, Lance finally asks Allura what qualities the Blue Lion represents. When Lance discovers she is the "friendliest lion," it raises some of his old doubts. Also Keith overhears and begins to wonder why the supposedly "friendliest" person on the team seems to hate him. Keith and Lance friendship! Along with Lance and Allura friendship! Hope you all enjoy it!





	The Friendliest Lion

**Disclaimer:** Netflix and Dreamworks own Voltron, not me. This is written for the fans, by a fan that wants more growth in Lance and Keith's friendship, at the very least.

This is a one-shot prequel to my other story "The Truth Shall Set You Free." Since it got such a _massive_ response! I mean, seriously guys, thank all of you! *Hugs* So I've decided to group these together into a series called "From Rivals to Friends." If you're new, you should probably read this piece first, before "Truth" if you haven't yet.

This story takes place while Shiro's still lost and the lion switch is going on. The team is already dealing with a lot of emotional upheaval, and Allura just inadvertently added to the load... At least where Lance and Keith are concerned. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lance exited Red with a frustrated huff. Getting Keith's lion to listen to him was so darn hard!

With Shiro gone, everyone on the team had to step up and do whatever needed to be done. Hunk and Pidge were working around the clock with both Coran and Slav to figure out a way to find Shiro.

Since they both already had enough on their shoulders, the team unanimously agreed to keep the pair out of the lion switch. They had much more important things to focus their energy on.

But what wasn't unanimous, was who exactly should take Shiro's place as team leader.

Both Allura and Keith agreed to respect Shiro's wishes, and give the job to the Red Paladin. Meaning _Keith_ would also pilot the Black Lion until Shiro was found.

And to this, Lance _adamantly_ disagreed. True, Keith had already proven Black would let him pilot. But that wasn't the point! The Red Paladin clearly lacked the temperament needed to lead the team and Lance said as much to the others. Allura was a much better choice to take over as leader.

To this suggestion, the princess simply shook her head. Saying that she had already asked and the Black Lion had refused. It just made the most sense for Black's pilot to still hold both jobs. But... Allura felt that the Blue Lion would be willing to accept her instead.

Lance's blood instantly froze in his veins; absolutely terrified of what she was trying to say. Allura went on to explain that the Red Lion's temperament and piloting needs would be far too much for her to handle at this delicate stage. Where as Lance was a trained pilot and could quickly adapt to the change. Both of them felt he more than capable of doing this.

A wave of several waring emotions flowed through him. For a moment, Lance felt kinda proud to be chosen. That they had that much faith in his abilities. A nervous energy ran through him at the thought of letting them down. Then it suddenly dawned on him, that no, they couldn't really believe in him. Why would they? All he normally did was showboat and screw everything up. He'd only been chosen as Red's pilot because he was their last resort.

And worst of all, he'd have to give up Blue. His lady, and Lance's final link to Earth and the rest of his family. He loudly protested, practically begging them not to do this. But deep down, Lance knew that this was the only option left open to them. Keith pretty said as much, when he told Lance to, "-just suck it up and _do it!_ "

And so, once again, Lance had been forced into the role of being Keith's replacement. The Blue Paladin felt like he was right back at the Garrison again.

After that, it had taken _forever_ to get Red to even agree to let him in. Nothing he tried worked! The temperamental lion proved to be just as hardheaded and stubborn as Keith. And _nothing_ Red's former pilot said, made the ornery robotic lion change his mind.

Until one day, Lance completely lost it and started yelling at Red at the top of his lungs, "OKAY! FINE! YOU HATE ME. I SUCK, I GET THAT." He plopped unceremoniously down in front of the sulking lion's head. "BUT I'M NOT GOING _ANYWHERE_ UNTIL LET ME IN! YOU THINK _YOU_ CAN BE STUBBORN? WELL, GET A LOAD OF _ME!_ "

He then proceeded to sing, "The Song That Never Ends" in the most obnoxious voice he could muster. Lance wasn't sure how long he sang, before he started going hoarse. He then began making subtle changes to the lyrics, "Yes, and I'll sing it _on_ and _on_ **for** my _friends!_ " When finally, Red let down his shield and allowed Lance in.

"Thank god!" He groaned, flopping on the ground in boneless exhaustion. But even after all that, Red _still_ wasn't making it easy.

"Look buddy, I am very well aware that I'm not Keith," he told the lion after a hard day of training. Lance felt Red's fiery presence rumble through him. It seemed annoyed... and sorta hurt? Made sense, having to give up Keith only to end up with a pilot like him.

Another wave of emotional pain flowed through. "And I don't blame you for being angry about that. I'd be pissed about getting stuck with me, too."

The heated rumble calmed to something like, a warm flickering flame. Caressing his mind curiously, then softly wrapping around him like an embrace. It was almost... comforting.

Lance shook his head. He was probably just imagining it. "Anyway, we have to make this work. Too many people and planets are counting on us."

Exhausted, Lance left Red's hangar in search of some emotional relief. And as always, that feeling inexplicably drew him towards Blue. She was still there, present in his mind. But had taken a backseat to Red since they were trying to better strengthen their bond.

As he entered Blue's hangar, he felt her calming presence once again sweep through his burdened mind. Wiping away his worries, and strengthening his spirit. Being with Blue empowered Lance in a way that he'd never felt before. Like breathing new life into his very soul. And for that, he loved her all the more.

"Hi there, Beautiful." He sighed longingly, glancing up at Blue's head, "Miss me that much?"

A soothing purr rolled through him.

"Oh! Hello, Lance," Allura greeted, turning to him in mild surprise. "How is everything going with Red""

Lance couldn't help but flinch. "It's uh... _going,_ " he offered cryptically. "Red's not exactly the _easiest_ lion to befriend, you know."

An annoyed grumble burned in the back of his mind. Oh, he was so going to pay for that later.

Allura merely laughed into her hand. "Indeed." She then reached out an lovingly touched Blue's mechanical paw, "Why do you think I chose to pilot Blue?"

Lance could feel Blue's joyful hum from the praise. "Can't argue with that."

For a few minutes, both Lance and Allura stood together, staring up at Blue. And it made Lance feel inexplicably sad... Because he could plainly see that Allura was a better match for her than him. She was simply amazing, just like Blue.

And it made Lance, once again, wonder why Blue had chosen him in the first place. Allura had tried to tell him that first day they had arrived. But... he'd been scared. No, more than that; utterly terrified of what she might say.

Because Lance knew that even with all his overconfidence and boasting, that he truly wasn't the best at- well... _anything._ So maybe Blue had just chosen him out of necessity. All the other lions seemed to fit their pilots, except him. Blue was far too good for Lance. Simple as that.

Twin rumbles of annoyance ran through him. Ugh, it was giving him a headache having dual lions constantly roaring in his head. He'd have to ask Coran later for some space aspirin.

Anyway, with Allura now taking his place, Lance's need to know _why_ he'd been chosen had grown exponentially. So despise his still present fear, Lance slowly opened his mouth, "Allura... c-can I ask you something?"

She turned to him with a questioning brow. Seeming to feel the weight of his words. "Of course, Lance."

Nervously, he scratched at the back of his head. "When we first got the lions... you said they each have a certain quality about them. That they also search for in their pilots..."

This made Allura laugh. "Indeed, I did." She tapped her index finger against her chin in thought. "But I recall you not being very _interested_ in my explanation at the time."

"Yeah, okay," he conceded with an irritated grumble. "I totally deserved that. But like... can you _please_ tell me now?"

Allura hummed in thought. He could tell she was playing with him, and enjoying it. At last she finally said, "Well... I suppose." And gave him a teasing wink. She then took a deep breath, "The Blue Lion- "

Lance subconsciously raised his hands up in anticipation. Finally, after all this time of wonder and doubt; he'd have a clear answer.

"-is the friendliest and most accepting of new pilots," she finished with a delighted chirp.

Lance's face immediately fell, horrified.

He _had_ been right. Of course, he already should have known. Blue was certainly the friendliest, open, and all around best lion of the bunch.

So yeah, she must have taken him because all the others fit. He really was the odd man out. The one paladin who truly didn't belong. Lance was only here because Blue was desperate. There was nothing special about him after all.

"I- oh. I see..." He couldn't even muster up the strength to keep the hurt out of his voice. As Blue began wildly roaring in his head.

Allura's eyes went suddenly wide. Shakily, she stretched out her hand. "L-Lance? Are you alright?"

But before he could reply, they both heard a sharp gasp from near the hangar door. Lance and Allura turned just in time to catch a streak of red and white racing from the room.

Lance felt the bottom of his stomach drop out from under him. Of all the people who could have- _Keith._ Damn it! Keith had heard everything.

All Lance wanted now was for the floor to just open up and swallow him whole. Yeah, the cold vacuum of space seemed like the perfect way to finally put him out of his misery...

* * *

 _Where the heck did Lance skip off to now?_ Keith angrily thought as he searched the ship for the other paladin. Lance was supposed to be trying to bond better with Red! But when Keith checked, the Blue Paladin wasn't in the hangar.

It made his blood boil. Didn't Lance realize how important this was? The entire universe was resting on their shoulders. With Voltron out of commission, countless worlds and people were going to suffer until they properly fought as a unit again!

It was _inexcusable_ for him not to be taking this seriously! Especially with Shiro-

Keith's heated thoughts came to an abrupt halt.

He paused and took a deep, cleaning breath. _No, I can't keep thinking like that. It won't solve anything._ The words: _"Patience yields focus"_ once again echoed through his mind. A leader didn't act this way. _Shiro_ wouldn't want him to act this way.

His face took on a look of pure determination. Keith needed to stop focusing on his anger and start thinking about the team as a whole. Pidge and Hunk were doing as well as expected, but he and Lance were still at odds. Whatever Lance's problem was with him or Red, they needed to get past it. Which meant Keith was going to have to resort to doing something _drastic_. Something he was normally, utterly _loathe_ to do... talk about his _feelings._

An involuntary shudder traveled through him at the very thought. It was just so _hard_ from him to express stuff like that! Especially in calm, collected speech. When everything he felt was _burning_ and _swirling_ totally out of control; _scorching_ him like an internal wild fire! His emotions were so intense and overwhelming that he often said the wrong thing as a result, causing huge rifts to form between himself and others.

The Red Paladin released a tired sigh, and rubbed a hand against his aching forehead. Creating emotional rifts was something he couldn't afford to do with Lance anymore. They were part of a team and Keith was now the leader. So whatever it took, he was determined to make Shiro proud.

Getting back to the matter at hand, Keith had already checked most of the spots Lance normally frequented. Even the observation deck, but the Blue Paladin was nowhere to be found. So he decided to check one final place before tracking down Hunk or Coran, the Blue Lion's hangar.

Lance used to spend a lot of time there with his lion. But since the switch, he'd avoided the place like the plague. Keith bit his lip, as his right hand involuntary tighten into a fist. He _hated_ having to make Lance do that. Everyone knew how much the blue-eyed teen adored his lion. But sacrifices had to be made, for the greater good and all that.

And Lance did seem to truly understand that. Sure, he could be selfish and petty sometimes... But Keith had noticed it was often over small, insignificant things; like the last space cookie or bottle of conditioning shampoo. When it was _really_ important, though? Lance didn't even hesitate. He'd give the clothes off his back, the hair off his head, or even his own life if it meant helping someone else in need. Never sparing a second thought to the cost...

Honestly, it had astounded the Red Paladin when he first came to the realization. Because, what was with the other 95% of the time then? _Why_ did he act like that? Keith just didn't understand. In fact, most of Lance's "reasoning" utterly confounded him. For someone who had such a strategic mind in battle, the logic of his other actions were completely baffling.

Keith had hoped that when Lance took over piloting Red that they'd begin to understand each other more. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be the case. Keith scowled to himself. Yeah, he should have known better than to hope Lance's new connection to Red would just "magically" heal the grievances between them.

The Red Paladin slowed as he approached Blue's hangar, guessing they'd just have to work harder at it.

The sounds of two people talking echoed through the open hallway.

"Allura... c-can I ask you something?" Lance's voice asked.

This made the Red Paladin pause. The question's tone... sounded almost _vulnerable_.

And private... _really_ private. Maybe he should leave...

Keith was about to turn around and head back, when he heard Lance speak again, "When we first got the lions... you said they each have a certain quality about them. That they also search for in their pilots..."

A light gasp escaped Keith's lips as he spun and ducked behind some of Blue's maintenance equipment.

Allura had never told them why Blue chose Lance as her pilot, having interrupted the princess with his egotistical boast. Maybe _this_ would help Keith gain better insight into how to approach the Blue Paladin in the future. Yes, it was an invasion of privacy but... he needed the help. And S-Shiro would totally understand. Yeah, it's for the greater good. That's what leaders did.

"Indeed, I did," Allura answered in a teasing manner. "But I recall you not being very _interested_ in my explanation at the time."

"Yeah, okay," he conceded with an embarrassed grumble. "I totally deserved that. But like... can you please tell me now?"

Allura hummed for a moment as if in thought. "Well... I suppose." Keith could almost hear her teasing wink that certainly came along with it. "The Blue Lion- "

Keith inched forward in anticipation. "-is the friendliest and most accepting of new pilots," she finished with a delighted chirp.

"I- oh. I see..."

Keith felt a chill creep into his chest, over those words: "The Friendliest." But wait, what did that mean? If Blue is the friendliest and most accepting... Then why when he first found her in the desert, didn't she...

His heart clenched in his chest. He already knew the answer, Blue hadn't found him worthy. And since the lions' qualities matches their pilots'...

Tears began to build in his eyes at the realization. His throat tightened as he fought them back. That would mean, the supposedly friendliest and most accepting member of the team...

"L-Lance? Are you alright?" Allura worriedly replied.

But Keith was in such emotional upheaval, that he hadn't even questioned it _._ Immediately, he leapt to his feet and dashed from the room, not caring if Lance or Allura heard him.

Because Keith had just learned that the friendliest person on the team _hated_ him. How could he hope to connect with Black when he couldn't even do so with Lance and Blue? And what did that say about him, as both a leader and a person? How on earth could Keith even _fix_ it? He was just so _hurt_ and confused...

So for the first time ever, instead of facing a problem head on, Keith acted like complete coward... and simply turned tail and _ran._

* * *

When Lance eventually regained his senses, he was dimly aware of Allura's bone-crushing grip on his arm.

"Lance? Lance, please look up and answer me!" she pleaded, giving his arm a desperate shake.

"Uh- wha?" he eloquently replied, slowly coming out of his daze. He discovered that his body was now sprawled on the floor like a discarded rag-doll. Lance blinked his eyes trying to clear them. Had he been crying?

The Blue Paladin glanced up in the direction of the princess's voice. "Allura?"

Her beautiful face scrunched up in sadness as she reluctantly released his arm. Then proceeded to wrap him in a desperate embrace, "Oh, thank goodness! Y-You just started crying and simply collapsed!" She gasped before pulling back; her eyes were wide and terrified. "Never frighten me like that again!"

A blush of embarrassment stretched across Lance's face. "S-Sorry, Princess. D-Didn't mean to."

Allura's luminescent eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Gently, she reached out and cupped Lance's face in her hands.

"Lance? Whatever was that?"

"I just- nothing, nothing at all," he said defensively, twisting himself from her protective hold.

The Blue Paladin then tried to brush everything off with a shug. "Blue is the friendliest lion. Makes sense. Okay then, so uh, can I go?"

Her face instantly shifted from warm and loving to stern. "Oh, no. I do not think so! Not until you explain what all that was!"

"Look, just drop it Allura," he pleaded with his open hands raised. "Okay?"

But alas, the princess would simply not let it go. "No, something is very clearly wrong! That reaction was totally uncalled for! Lance, what the devil were you thinking? I thought you'd be pleased to know this!"

"Pleased?! By _what?_ " he asked incredulously. "That Blue is just super accepting and friendly and the only reason she chose me was to bring the others here to help?"

Allura released an astonished gasp, hands clasped over her mouth in horror. "Lance! That wasn't what I meant at all!"

"Wait, what?" he softly asked. His accursed vulnerability once again leaking through.

"Oh, Lance," she soothed, gently stroking his hair. "Yes, it is true that the Blue Lion is the most friendly and accepting of the five."

Lance's face drooped as he shyly glanced away. Her well intentioned words only confirming his thoughts.

"But that's not _only_ who she is," the princess explained, the distress in her tone clear, "but what she searches for in a pilot as well!"

"What?" he asked in surprise. His voice filled with a desperate awe.

"She's also the most adaptable," Allura explained, dipping her head to meet Lance's down turned eyes. When she caught them in her gaze, the princess warmly added, "The Blue Lion is the Guardian of Water after all."

Lance let his shoulders further droop. "But Allura, that just means-"

"It does _not,_ " she denied, lightly smacking him on the back of the head. As if trying to knock some sense into him, in much the same manner as Pidge. "And stop jumping to conclusions before I even finish."

This made Lance finally smile again. "Yes, ma'am," he couldn't help but giggle. It was refreshing to see Allura act this way.

"As I was _saying_ ," she stressed with a self-important air, "the Blue Lion requires a pilot that can quickly change fighting styles and tactics during any situation." Her bright eyes shined with a delighted light. "She and her pilot have the unique ability to become whatever the team needs them to be."

"I... really?"

Allura graced him with one of her rare smiles. "There's a reason the ship primarily runs on blue quintessence, Lance."

He blinked at that. Huh, come to think of it, Allura was right. Almost every bit of technology they had on the ship was powered by the crystal's ethereal blue light. "Why is that?"

"Because it's the most abundant," she answered, "and is considered the very incarnation of joy and life."

Lance's jaw dropped open in shock. "WHAT?!"

Allura merely nodded in confirmation. "Blue quintessence empowers and strengths all beings. And is just as essential to life as water. It runs like a river through every living thing."

Lance just stared at the princess in silent awe as she continued, "It is the base energy from which all other colors form, and to which all eventually return. Which is why its lion and paladin can take on the different attributes of all the others, offering specialized support when needed."

In short, he was utterly floored. Blue had chosen _him_ to represent all that? His lion purred warmly in the back of his mind. _Oh, Blue. I truly don't deserve you,_ he thought to himself. How in the world was he going to live up to all that? He's just... _Lance_ , a poor boy from Cuba. Nothing special at all.

"I..." he said, still trying to process the importance of all this. "Allura-"

But the princess cut off his words with a shake of her head. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, Lance. But right now, I feel it necessary for you to venture after Keith."

His face shifted into a look of surprise. "Wait, what? Why-" And that's when he remembered, the red streak from earlier... the one that had dashed from the room. A deafening mental roar from Red confirmed it.

He rubbed a shaking hand over his beating forehead. "Oh... I, but hold on. I don't understand. Why would _Keith_ run from hearing that?" He then turned to Allura for an answer.

"Well," she sighed with a cryptic drawl, "Keith _might_ have drawn incorrect conclusions from that information."

Lance was still visibly confused.

"You know..." Allura said, gently pulling him to his feet. After which, she subtly nudged him towards the door. "Like ones similar to your own from before?"

He nervously gulped. "Oh... but, I don't-" What did Allura expect _him_ to do! "He's _Keith,_ " the Blue Paladin stressed. "He'd _never_ open up to me about what's really... I mean _seriously,_ how do I-"

"You're adaptable, remember?" she sweetly reminded with another supportive shove in the right direction. "I'm sure you'll find a way."

Lance held up a finger like he was going to argue, but then just let it drop back to his side. "Okay, fine," he grumbled, before stomping from the room in search of the Red Paladin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Keith was trying his best to meditate in front of Black. The calm and collected lion's deep rumble helped bring peace to his troubled mind. A part of Keith hoped that the practice would also somehow lead to the whereabouts of Shiro. But he knew that was a long shot. Right now though, the Red Paladin was searching for a way to better connect with Lance.

The truth was, Keith had never had many friends, so the concept was mostly foreign to him. Except, when it came to Shiro. The Black Paladin had stumbled into Keith's life when he had most needed him.

And he quickly became his moral anchor.

At first, Keith tried to push Shiro away, like he did with everyone. Only unlike the rest, Shiro didn't leave. No matter how nasty and aggressive he acted sometimes, Shiro stayed. Because for some odd reason, he saw something special in Keith. Something that he'd never even seen in himself. And that made him want to be better. To be the person Shiro believed him to be. To be _worthy_ of being his friend.

As time went by, Keith began to open up to Shiro. To explain why he acted the way he did, or at least he tried to. And from there, the pair became incredibly close. Almost like brothers. Maybe... _that's_ what Keith needed to do in order to connect better with Lance.

The Red Paladin's gaze slowly drifted up towards Black. He wasn't sure exactly how, but he was certain the lion had helped guide him to that solution. Black's steadying purr seemed to confirm this.

"Thank you," he whispered to the robotic beast.

But if Keith was honest with himself, doing so was easier said than done. It was _difficult_ for him to let new people in. In the past, he pushed people away as a defense mechanism. Can't get hurt when people leave if you're not close to anyone at all, right?

He let out a tired sigh. Unfortunately, Keith knew all too well the price of that type of thinking now. The crushing, hallow loneliness that echos through your soul. The kind that only comes when you are truly, _utterly_ , alone. He almost hadn't survive it the first time Shiro disappeared.

His chin dropped, his face burning in embarrassment. If not for his subconscious search for Blue, Keith wasn't sure what he would have done. Perhaps he still owed the Blue Lion for that, even if she hadn't thought him worthy enough to let in. Maybe he just had to prove to her there was more to him than what was on the surface... and to Lance as well.

Red purred warmly in the back of his mind in agreement, just as the hangar doors slid open. Keith glanced out the corner of his eye.

Speaking of the annoying blue devil, there he was. Striding in at a leisurely pace, until he came up and approached Keith from behind.

He came to a stop with a tiny hop, and clasped his arms tightly behind his back. "So... uh, hi?"

"What do you want Lance?" He grumbled out of the side of his mouth. "I'm meditating."

"Yeah... sure," he said nervously, plopping down on the floor next to Keith. "So, you want to tell me _why_ you were spying on Allura and me?"

He felt his face flush bright red. Damn it, they had seen him. "N-No idea what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh," he replied skeptically. "You _sure_ , because Allura and I saw a rather suspicious red streak flee from Blue's hangar a little while ago..." Lance cocked his head to the side and suggestively wiggled his eyebrows. "We were having quite the _in depth_ discussion. What's a matter? Jealous?"

Keith couldn't even contain his rueful snort. "Yeah, you wish."

The Blue Paladin grasped dramatically at his heart. "You sure know just where to strike, Samurai. Wounded me right to the core!" he teased. Then gave Keith a suspicious side glance. "Now, you gonna explain why you ran like a bat straight out of hell. Or do I have to drag it out of you?"

Keith felt a sharp, burning poke in his brain. _Yeah, yeah, I hear you Red. Okay!_ He released a depressed sigh. "I- Yes, I mean, no."

Lance slowly raised his infamous brow.

"I mean..." He groaned in frustration, "Yes, I'll tell you. But it's kinda... hard to explain."

"Try me," he said with a slight shrug. "And take your time, I'm all ears."

Keith breathed out in relief. Lance was allowing him time to gather his thoughts and sort out his feelings. He truly appreciated it. Maybe this would go better than Keith had thought...

"I... just didn't know that about Blue," he admitted, speaking softly. "Her being the friendliest lion just sorta surprised me." He reached back and pulled out his mother's sheathed knife. Nervously, he started fidgeting with the blade. Lance's eyes caught sight of this action, and narrowed sharply. But Keith simply couldn't fathom as to _why._

Keith took another moment to collect his thoughts, then continued, "I mean, yeah. She seems kinda playful I guess... But... if B-Blue's so friendly, then w-why didn't open up for me when I first found her in the desert?"

"I..." Began to answer Lance, sounding stunned. But the Red Paladin cut him off, "It's okay, you don't have to make up an excuse. I know why." Keith averted his gaze. "I- wasn't worthy of her."

"K-Keith?"

And with that, the words just started to flow. "I mean, gahh! I heard her you know, calling to me. I must have passed that cave and checked those drawings a thousand times!" He tensely tried to shrug, but really didn't succeed. "I'd just lost Shiro, pretty much the only family I had left..." He felt tears building in his eyes. "And I really needed someone, or something right then..." Keith released a wet gasp. "But she d-didn't, and now I don't- "

"Hey, hey now. It's alright," Lance comforted, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder. "Keith, come on. Look up and listen to me!"

Roughly, he wiped at his traitorous eyes before glancing up.

Lance gave the Red Paladin's shoulder a tight squeeze, making sure he had Keith's full attention. "I _know_ , Blue. And trust me when I say, she would have let you in if she could..."

Keith just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure."

" _Hey_ , I'm serious." The sharp look in Lance's eyes told Keith, that for once, the Blue Paladin wasn't fooling around. "The fact is, you weren't meant to be her pilot." He paused, as if wanting that to sink in, "Blue must have known from the moment she saw you, that you'd be _perfect_ for Red." Both Red and Black rumbled at Keith in agreement. "So she must have waited until you brought someone who could take you to Red."

"I- you really think so?"

"I _know_ so." He pointed his right index finger at his head. "The telepathic robotic space cat told me so."

This made Keith snort. What had his life become where something like that was now considered _normal?_ "Yeah, well. Guess I can't argue with that."

They sat there in silence for a bit. Uncertain of what else to say. That is until Lance nervously rubbed his neck and asked, "Hey, Keith? W-What did you mean, that Shiro was the only family you had left?"

He hummed for a second in thought. Of course Lance picked up on that. And Keith _had_ wanted to start opening up to Lance more, so here was his chance. "Well it's not really that big of a secret at this point. I already mentioned to you guys that after all this is over, that I want to try and find what happened to the rest of my family."

"Yeah, but like..." Lance asked, hesitantly. "You didn't have _anyone_ else on Earth? Like your human grandparents or your Pop?"

He ruefully shook his head. "Nope. My grandparents died before I was born, and my father disappeared when I was 5." He glanced away again from Lance's piercing gaze. "And I... never even knew my mom." He stretched out his hands to better show Lance his dagger. "I know this was hers though."

"That young?" Lance whispered, sadness clinging in his words. "You lost them _all_ that..." He briefly shook his head as if to clear it. "Then who looked after you that?"

"My foster parents of the week?" he weakly offered with a shrug. Because what else was there to say?

"And I'm really not exaggerating that either. I never lasted in any of their homes for much more than a week." His thoughts then drifted back to that dark time in his life. "I was _angry_ , hurt, lost, and afraid of what I was becoming." He released a tired sigh. "That is until I found Shiro."

He turned and once again met Lance's eyes. "He _saved_ me, Lance. Shiro... gave me a place, a purpose when I had absolutely nothing left." Keith then moved his gaze back over to Black. "Utter loss and despair is something I'd never wish on another living being, even Zarkon."

His eyes drifted back to Lance. "That's why I'm so hard on you and the others. Because I _know_ what it's like to lose all that. What's truly at stake, for all of us." He felt his hands subconsciously tighten around his dagger. "And countless other worlds, too."

Once again, Keith became silent. Unsure of what else to say. He had pored his heart out to Lance just now. What exactly the Blue Paladin would do with that information, Keith wasn't sure. Would he make fun of him? Use it against him? Or maybe, just maybe... it would finally start to bridge the gap between them.

Keith had his fingers crossed for the last one would be so...

* * *

Lance stared at Keith with wide, disbelieving eyes. How in the _hell,_ could he have been so blind?

It made sense now, all of it. Keith's overall attitude, from here and even back at the Garrison. But Lance had just been so consumed by his jealousy and own insecurities that he couldn't _see_ it until now!

Keith wasn't _just_ being a dick, he had abandonment issues. And they clearly took the form of trying to be untouchable and pushing people away. Lance knew enough about people worked to spot that. How hadn't he connected the dots earlier? It was like Pidge being a flipping girl all over again! Damn it! He was supposed to be good at this! The reading people thing! Guess he really wasn't good at anything...

Blue rumbled in disagreement, but Lance knew the truth. He could see it as clear as day. He'd simply been a _shit_ friend.

A rueful smile tugged at his lips. And here Lance had just found out that he was meant to represent the "friendliest" lion the group. He lightly shook his head. Lance had really let both Blue _and_ Keith down.

Blue roared trying correct him, but yeah, again. He knew he was right. Lance glanced his blue eyes back up at Keith, sensing that the Red Paladin was waiting for some kind of reply.

Lance took a deep, fortifying breath. He couldn't change the past, but he could change the future.

Starting now, he'd try his best to be worthy of the Blue Paladin title, and be a better friend.

And that all began here, right this moment, with Keith.

"You know, that's not really true anymore, right?" he asked, voice rough with emotion.

Keith frowned and gave him a confused blink. "What?"

"You... not having a family." He gestured between both him and Keith. "Sure we fight sometimes, but in the end, that's what we've become... a family."

Keith pulled in a sharp, hissing breath. His eyes went wide. "I... you really mean that?"

Damn, he'd never heard Keith sound so vulnerable. Yeah, he'd have to help him work on that.

"You better believe it." Lance moved his hand so that his arm was wrapped around the back of Keith's shoulders. "And I just don't mean those of us on the ship either, Mullet. I meant my Earth family as well."

Keith looked at him with such warmth for second, before his grin dropped to its usual scowl. "Seriously? You're still calling me that?"

Lance easily waved away his annoyance. "Nicknames come with the 'fam' territory, buddy. It's like lesson 'numero uno' of being a brother. You've gotta keep up!" he ended with a teasing wink.

As he felt Keith start to pull away, Lance simply tightened his hold. He could tell Keith wasn't actually angry though, because the teen didn't try again. _Good,_ he thought. "Hey, hey cool it, okay? We're having a bonding here!"

Keith rolled his eyes and snorted. "Can't you take anything seriously?"

"Nope!" he said with a pop. "It's hardwired into my DNA."Lance then held up his index finger as if he remembered something. "So anyway, yeah. My biological family is totally going to flippin love you!"

The Blue Paladin then started gushing about how his mom would feed him up, because Keith was too skinny. He gave Lance an incredulous look. One that clearly said, "Dude, have you looked at yourself in a mirror?" Lance laughed and added that she'd do the same to him. He talked about how his dad would drag Keith to the garage and show him the classic car he was restoring, _"Look, it even still has an old key ignition starter, too!"_ That Alex and Maria would sneak up behind him, smack his butt, then run away. Cause, you know, they're at that "age."

As Lance went on and on about them, he felt the tension in Keith's shoulders begin ease. His guarded gaze slowly softened and became open and warm.

Eventually, Lance's speech came to a close, "So yeah, whenever return to Earth. You're coming with me. And so are the others, too..." He once again tightened his hold. "Because no matter what else happens, remember that with us, you will always have a home."

Keith didn't say anything, but the way the Red Paladin roughly wiped at his eyes told Lance he was touched.

Both Red and Blue purred their approval. "Okay, well enough sappy emotional stuff for one day!" Lance declared, removing his arm from around Keith's shoulders and began to stretch. "It's almost dinner time, and all that talk about Mama's cooking has got me hungry!"

"I... yeah, sure," Keith answered, slowly following Lance out. "I- uh, thanks. For you know, what you said. It was... nice."

Lance shrugged and gave Keith's arm a light jab. "No prob, man. Anytime."

And with that, the pair went to see what Hunk and Coran had cooked up for today.

Lance knew they had a long way to go, but it was a start. He had many of his own lingering issues stemming from their time at the Garrison to work through, too. Unfortunately, they would probably still cause some friction between the two of them from time to time.

But the Red Paladin had been really open and honest with Lance just now. And even though he wasn't quite ready yet to show Keith his darker side, it gave him hope for the future. Though admittedly, it concerned him what that knowledge might do to their budding friendship. So for now, Lance decided to keep his inner demons to himself.

Maybe he'd find the courage to tell Keith everything one day...

And honestly, Lance was determined to try. He was the Blue Paladin after all. Blue had chosen him for a reason, she must have. Even if he still had his doubts, he trusted her judgment. So he would do what he always did, _try_. With Keith and anyone else who asked him. Because Lance will do everything in his power to _never_ let his beautiful, blue lady down.

* * *

**~The End~**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it! It's done! GAHHH! Why do these short fics of mine keep turning into 14 page monsters lately?! Anyway hope you liked the prequel, and if you have time, please check out my other Voltron fics on my Author's Page! Who knows, I might have something else you like!
> 
> Okay, it's Voltron fic break time for me now until after the 3rd Season. So hope you all enjoyed the story and I'll catch all of you on the flip side!
> 
> Please remember to read, fav, bookmark, and/or review! I love hearing from all of you. So feed the fan fic muse!


End file.
